


[KK]楽屋

by kotsuyoneko



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotsuyoneko/pseuds/kotsuyoneko
Summary: HF的making后的一发车





	[KK]楽屋

“Tsuyoshi，你在犯罪”  
说这句话的时候，堂本光一把对方压在乐屋的化妆镜前从背后狠狠的贯穿，从对方在镜头前带来视觉冲击开始升腾起来的欲望终于化为言语，化作肢体交缠找到出口，但不够，还远远不够。

用自己的双臂紧紧的抱住对方，禁锢他的行动。  
用自己的嘴唇在对方裸露的每一寸皮肤上烙下印记，宣告主权。  
用自己的宝贝狠狠的疼爱对方，让他只能发出黏糊的呻吟和求饶。

堂本光一从几十分钟前，满脑子就只有对他相方的欲望在叫嚣。唯一的安慰是他原本只是打算来看一下因而穿着宽松的运动服，以及提前被告知了乐屋的位置，否则某些隐秘的冲动昭然若揭。

但当堂本光一把回到乐屋的相方扯进怀里咬住嘴唇的时候，贴合的身体将自己的状态迅速告知，以致在浓密的亲吻中对方漏出了小恶魔得逞般fufufu的笑声。

于是他暂时放过被蹂躏出艳色的唇，但已经从宽大的背心里探进去熟练地摸索对方肌肤的手并没有停下，从腰线滑到手感良好的胸口揉压，敏感的位置被一一的抚慰到的对方只能一边轻喘一边开口。

“唔……Koichi你这种沉不住气的时候，嗯……挺可爱的fufu……嘶……别咬……”

可爱你个头，堂本光一有点恼怒的啃着对方剪短头发后轻易露出来的肩颈，通常因为会留下印记他不会这么做，但他今天不管，今天就是要在对方的每一寸肌肤用手用嘴唇用牙齿刻下自己的痕迹。从看到对方站在镜头前用堂本刚独有的感性和官能撩动每一寸神经开始，名为独占欲的兽就在堂本光一的身体内横冲直撞。

对方不经意间裸露出来的肌肤，垂下眼眸时颤动的睫毛，划过自己线条的十指，随着节奏扭动的腰臀，这种存在就是一种犯罪，而一想到在影像流出去后会有多少人意淫自己的相方，堂本光一就觉得从下腹到胸口都燃烧着一团火。

很好，接下来这段时间一定会让相方带着一身属于他的印记穿着从头到脚都包住的衣服。

他恨恨地这样想着的时候，对方仿佛看穿一般笑嘻嘻迎上来在他抿紧的唇角落了一个安慰性质的吻，堂本光一内心满满的都是“我能拿他怎么办”的无奈，只好在回吻的时候撬开对方的唇，用舌头搅动舔舐激烈地抢占每一寸地盘，让对方只能从鼻间发出忍受不住般的喘息和轻哼，来不及吞咽的津液蜿蜒下扬起颈部。

 

扩张做得急促但周全，堂本光一几乎是以要捏碎一般的力道从化妆台上抄起一瓶大概是乳液的东西，让液体沾满手指后瓶子就滚到了角落，堂本刚只嘀咕了一声糟糕就又被进入体内探索的手指弄得说不出话来，身前的欲望仿佛受到那份急切的渴求感染一般已经高高地扬起，前端渗出粘液，于是被另一只手握住抚慰，前后的每一个角落都被照顾到，带着热度的手指烫得堂本刚无措地想要抓住些什么，染着墨色的手却只能在面前的化妆镜上留下无力的指痕，而抬眼便看见了镜子里自己沾满了情欲的脸，羞意让他忍不住闭上了眼睛。

但视觉的关闭却让其他感官更加强烈起来，被进入的时候，他几乎承受不住一般蜷住了手指，狠命地把想要大声叫出来的呻吟压在嗓子里轻哼，对方却故意要逗他说话，热意从身后贴上来，右耳被轻轻咬住。  
“Tsuyoshi，你在犯罪。”

到底是谁在犯罪到底是谁在乐屋干这种事情啊，堂本刚想要反驳但开口就再抑制不住呻吟，他只好睁开不知被汗水还是泪水湿润了的眼睛瞪着对方，对方却满不在乎地一边轻轻的啄着他敏感的耳廓，一边用力的冲撞他的内部，用热度将他的后面，他的大脑搅弄地一团乱。  
在乱七八糟的脑回路里，他在想，从模糊的视线里捕捉到的对方侧脸的轮廓，英俊的要命。他在想明明是39岁的人，却还有小孩子一般的占有欲和不沉稳，可爱的要命。

然后被注意到他翘起的嘴角，对方热气又吹在他的耳边。  
“恩？这么喜欢吗？喜欢我弄你这里恩？”

唔，如果不要有这么多黄腔就更好了，堂本刚把红着的脸埋进臂膀里，对方却不依不挠地扣住他的手拉开，让他露出脸来。然后又觉得看不够一般，将他翻转过来变成面对面的姿势，紧实的手臂架住双腿将其分的更开，巨刃再次慢慢地进入推开内里的褶皱，一寸寸被充满的感觉逼得堂本刚只能用力攀住对方的手臂，流窜至全身的快感让他忍不住后仰发出难耐的哼声，也让对方身下的动作瞬间失控。

被对方狠狠的顶弄，被对方从额角低落的汗烫到，满溢出来的热意再也承受不住，堂本刚几乎是带着哭腔喊着对方，“kochan，呜，不行了kochan……”  
但多年不会在外人面前叫的昵称只会让对方用引以为傲的体力将堂本刚逼至一个又一个的极限，直到他变得各种一塌糊涂的时候，对方才有了达到顶点的意思。

已经不在用正常的大脑思考的堂本刚，抬起被泪水沾湿的睫毛，看着他的相方，仿佛喘息一般轻轻的吐出一句话，他能感觉到被他抓着的手臂瞬间的绷紧，热流下一刻烫到他的深处逼出他无声的尖叫。  
“Hit me”他说。


End file.
